megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Ara Mitama
Ara Mitama (アラミタマ, Aramitama) is a recurring demon in the series. History Ara Mitama represents aggression and forcefulness and is the source of valor, anger, passion, and other heated emotions. It is said to be the more wild and untamed side of the dualistic nature of the spirit. It is usually considered opposite to Nigi Mitama. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: Mitama Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Mitama Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV: DLC Enemy Only *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner: Mitama Clan *Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers: Mitama Race *Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon: Spirit Order *Persona 3'' / FES / Portable: Chariot Arcana *''Persona 4'' / Golden: Chariot Arcana *''Persona 4 The Animation: Chariot Arcana *Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner: Spirit Clan *Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner: Mitama Race *Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2: Mitama Race *Devil Survivor'' / Overclocked: Mitama Race *''Devil Survivor 2: Mitama Race Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Ara Mitama, like other Mitamas, can be bought using gems in Rag's Jewelry Shop, or by fusing two Elements. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' Ara Mitama is the lowest leveled mitama in the game. Using Ara Mitama will boost a demon's stats by ST+2 and AG+1 along with transferring useful skills onto a demon. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' Ara Mitama appear primarily in the DLC Challenge Quest "Money Makes the Underworld Turn," and appear as a rare encounter with every Mitama in the DLC quests "Experience of the Afterlife" and "Death Has Its Applications." They drop Gold Jet, Gold Bulldozer, and Gold Death Mask, which sell for 1000, 5,000, and 10,000 macca respectively. ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' Fusing any demon with an Ara Mitama will amplify its St and En stats, increasing its physical attack power and defense. This can be freely done at the Goumaden, or with COMP Fusion provided the Steiner app is installed. ''Persona 3'' Persona 4 A Pesona of the Chariot Arcana, Ara Mitama can be created by Fusion or discovered through Shuffle Time in both the Steamy Bathhouse and Marukyu Striptease dungeons. ''Persona 4 The Animation'' Ara Mitama in Persona 4 The Animation represents the bond shared between Yu and Chie. It was first summoned during the battle against Shadow Yukiko, and later against Shadow Mitsuo to protect Yu and his friends from their attacks. ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner'' Ara Mitama first appears in the Field Hunt area of Manipura and later in Anahata. It is weak to Ice attacks and using this to frighten and devour them is the only way to defeat them before they flee. They will use Rakukaja and Makakaja to drastically reduce the party's ability to damage them, even when frightened. ''Devil Survivor'' Ara Mitama is the second highest level Mitama, the only one with a higher level is Nigi Mitama. Fusing an Ara Mitama with a demon raises the demon's Strength and allows for the reshuffle of skills. ''Devil Survivor 2'' '' Like all the other Mitamas, fusion for Ara Mitama can only be unlocked in a New Game Plus. Stats ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' ''Persona 3 FES'' ''Persona 4'' ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner'' ''Devil Survivor'' ''Devil Survivor 2'' Gallery Category:Mitama Race Category:Chariot Arcana Category:Japanese Mythology Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner Demons Category:Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2 Demons Category:Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon Demons Category:Persona 3 Portable Personas Category:Devil Survivor Overclocked Demons Category:Persona 4 Golden Personas Category:Neutral Demons in Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Category:Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei IV Demons